1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a vertical siding window assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the art. Generally, the sliding window assemblies are mounted to a rear window body or flange of the vehicle. A conventional sliding window assembly includes first and second fixed panels configured to be coupled to the vehicle. The first and the second fixed panels are spaced from each other thereby defining an opening therebetween. A sliding panel is movable relative to the fixed panels between a closed position and an open position to modify a size of the opening.
Typically, the sliding window assembly includes vertical tracks for guiding the sliding panel between the open and closed position. The vertical tracks extend beyond a periphery of the fixed panels for allowing to the sliding panel to move beyond the limits of the fixed panels.
Generally, an adhesive mechanism is applied to the fixed panels to secure the sliding window assembly to the vehicle. However, because the vertical tracks extend beyond the periphery of the fixed panels, the entire periphery of the fixed panels does not receive the adhesive mechanism. Additionally, the sliding window assembly is awkward to install on the vehicle because of the vertical tracks extending beyond the periphery of the fixed panels. For example, vertical tracks must first be positioned into the proper position, typically within a void space defined by a wall of the vehicle. Because the vertical tracks must be inserted into the void space, the installation of the sliding window assembly is more time consuming Additionally, the adhesive mechanism that is applied to the fixed panels, which is applied to the fixed panels before installation, may inadvertently contact the flange of the vehicle causing the adhesive to be smeared to even removed from the fixed panel. Smearing or removing the adhesive from the fixed panels weakens the installation of the sliding window assembly. Additionally, smearing the adhesive mechanism can cause a failure of the bonding between the sliding window assembly and the flange resulting in fluid entering the vehicle. Furthermore, less preferred adhesive mechanisms, such as adhesive mechanisms comprising butyl are used because adhesive mechanisms comprising urethane are more susceptible to smearing. Therefore, there remains a need to provide an improved sliding window assembly.